


umbrella

by despairingdignities



Category: Borgen (TV)
Genre: F/F, a really short drabble thing i wrote ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairingdignities/pseuds/despairingdignities
Summary: It's a rainy day in Copenhagen and Katrine doesn't want anyone to know she has feelings.





	umbrella

Muttering in low voices to each other, soaked to the bone by unforgiving rainclouds overhead, the two women walked side by side while cursing the weatherman who had yet again been wrong. The younger blonde ran a hand through her sodden hair and scowled when the hand came away wetter, causing the brunette beside her to chuckle a little - the joke was on her, though, when the way she threw her head back resulted in a mouthful of rainwater.

“Interesting story, that. Former Prime Minister drinks rainwater,” the blonde teased with an infectious grin, pressing her lips to the brunette’s cheek. “How humble of you, but I’d hate for you to get sick.” A thoughtful look came over her face as she passed her tongue over her lips. “Salty. Ew. How do you drink this, Birgitte?”

Birgitte merely smiles and kisses the blonde’s opposite cheek. “You don’t work for TV1 anymore, Torben doesn’t need it. It’s very ‘i-wish-it-were-me’ news, don’t you think? Maybe Alexander Hjort will finally be happy with him, Katrine.” More laughter burst out; Katrine seemed to be able to make her strangely vocally expressive. “Hm. You’d only hate for me to get sick because then you’d have to look after me. And I’d hate it because you suck at it.”

Katrine grins. “You forgot your umbrella. I’m only walking without mine because it’s too small for both of us and I feel bad for you. Yes, Katrine Fønsmark has feelings. Don’t tell anyone, O.K.?”

“Katrine Fønsmark? Feelings? Well, I never!” Birgitte laughs, as they duck under the bus shelter despite not needing a bus; a few kroner was worth not getting any wetter than they already were.

“Do me a favour and never say that again.”

“Why?”

“Because I said ‘don’t tell anyone’ and that includes random passers-by on the street.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is ages old, but I wanted to put it up, because there's not enough Borgen fic for my political-drama loving ass out here.


End file.
